His Mistress
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Breana and Marcus. Children of two enemy scientists, who met and fell for eachother around six months ago. Of course, Marcus' dad is still after Davenport's inventions and bent on bringing him down. Marcus and Breana however don't care. They like each other, that's all that matters. Marcus/Breana (OC) Lemons, High Smutt.
1. His Mistress

**So This is Just A Breana/Marcus One-Shot, one with Marcus actually being Evil, and Bionic and stuffs. Breana is one of my OCs and Davenport's biological daughter. She is bionic, along with her slightly older twin brother Danny. Her bionics are Super Smarts and Super Senses like Chase, minus the Molecular Kinesis and Override App. She has heat vision like Adam and whenever she gets nervous she turns invisible. Her hidden Ability is Energy Manipulation. That's all you need to know for this, and for future reference, Danny has Teleportation and Speed. Also, I've gotten an idea that Maybe Marcus has Teleportation as part of his bionics, since I can't see him having Strength, Speed, or Smarts. So here's to the One-Shot and the very first M/R rated thing I've ever written.**

**Warnings: Language, Sex and Overall Lemon and Romance.**

* * *

It was a dark night. The rain was splattering actively against the windows and the thunder and lightning sounded like hell to those who had Super hearing. i.e., Breana and Chase. Breana was sitting on the couch cuddled up with her boyfriend, Marcus as his house. They had blankets around them, yet she was shivering. "I love you." Breana told Marcus softly. "I love you too babe." Marcus told her. "Why don't we go upstairs and warm you up more?" Marcus suggested. "Sounds good." Breana said. Despite Marcus being evil, and his father/creator being her father's rival scientist, she still loved Marcus with all her heart. No matter what her step brother, or her dad said for that matter, she still didn't care. She used to be the 'Good Girl', only getting in trouble when her brothers did, but Marcus had changed her, maybe for the better, maybe for the worst, who really knew?

She had started sneaking out more, not that she hadn't with her siblings together, but she went out Partying with Marcus and often didn't come back until late, Marcus in tow, who'd come back with her to her house because of his dad. And they had slept in the same bed together, her bed every time. They didn't necessarily have sex all that time, but it didn't never not happen. They loved each other too much and she was rebelling against her mom and dad, since her parents divorced. Back to reality and current time place. Marcus carried Breana upstairs to his bed, all the while kissing her deeply and passionately. When he reached his room, he threw her down on the bed as roughly and gently as he could. Marcus then sat on the bed, kissing her again, biting her lip. She let him in and their tongues fought for dominance. She over powered him before pulling away and strategically taking off Marcus' shirt. Breana began kissing down his chest, leaving little purple bites as she went. Marcus smirked as he moved the straps of her tank top aside, moving her long brunette hair out of the way and kissing and licking down her neck, sucking on her pulse point. "Fuck, Breana, you're so beautiful." Marcus said as he pulled away from her neck, pulling her tank top over her head. Breana gasped as his hands went to the clasp of her bra. Marcus unhooked it like a pro before tossing her bra aside.

Marcus began rubbing both of her breasts, moving his fingers in circles over her erect nipples. "Marcus.." Breana trailed off as she moaned. Marcus smirked again before bringing his lip to her left breast and beginning to suck on it while squeezing her right breast. Breana squealed at the amount of pressure on her right breast. "Oh Marcus.." She spoke in a breathy voice. Marcus then pulled his mouth away from her breast, smirking at the sounds he was eliciting from her. He then moved his mouth down to her right breast, his fingers toying with her left nipple. "Oh God Marcus." Breana moaned. After a few minutes, Breana flipped her and Marcus over so that she was on top, taking her breast out of his mouth. Marcus scowled at the loss. "You're going to like this." Breana told him. She groaned when she felt Marcus' hard on pulsing against her center through their clothes. Breana swiftly unzipped his jeans, tossing then away before removing his boxers as his cock popped up. "Fuck." Marcus moaned as she began to softly squeeze his bare member. Breana then dived down, licking it from base to tip before taking it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, licking the tip as she came up. She brought herself back down as she began to deep throat him, playing with his balls as well. "Oh God." Marcus moaned loudly as he began trusting into her mouth. "Oh God, Fuck, Breana!" Marcus screamed as he bucked his hips and came while Breana swallowed every last drop of his hot seed. She then pulled away smirking. "Now it's my turn." Marcus told her, smirking.

Marcus then over powered Breana so that he was on top of her again. He kissed down her chest and stomach, lingering on her breasts before moving down. Marcus licked down her stomach before removing her jeans and tossing them aside to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He ran his fingers across her special area and all but moaned at how hot and wet she was. "Marcus please." Breana gasped at his touch as he removed her hot pink lace panties. Marcus kissed down her stomach again, moving closer to her center and making the thudding in her core increase. Her then inserted a finger into her tight hole, adding another finger and doing the same, preparing her for him. He added a third finger and slammed them inside her tight pussy. "Ah, Marcus!" Breana screamed as she felt a shock wave of pleasure. Marcus felt it too and smiled at her, his deep brown eyes looking into her bright green ones. Breana smiled back at him as he removed his fingers from her and she whimpered from the loss. Marcus then placed his head between her spread legs and ran his nose up her slit, inhaling her invigorating scent. He then inserted his tongue into her hole while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Marcus flicked his tongue in and out, making sure he got her g-spot every time. Breana pulled at his hair roughly. She screamed and moaned as Marcus pleasured her, pinching her clit and sending her over the edge.

"Oh My Fucking God! Marcus!" Breana cried as she rode out her orgasm. As she came Marcus licked up every bit of the spilled nectar she released. "Wow." Breana breathed, running her hands through Marcus' hair, but softer this time. Marcus smiled as he climbed over he goddess body. He kissed her, letting her taste her own juices as their tongues battled for dominance again. Marcus positioned himself at her entrance and began teasing her by putting his dick in her and then pulling out. "Marcus.." She began. "What do you want?" He asked. "I want you." Breana said. "Too vague, what do you want from me?" Marcus asked. "You evil fuck. I want you to fuck me." Breana told him. Marcus smirked. "Gladly." He said. Marcus then thrusted into her slowly, letting her adjust to his size. "You can go hard and fast, I'm not fragile you know." Breana told him. He smirked, kissing her lips deeply as he quickened his pace. "Oh God, Marcus, faster and deeper please!" Breana screamed. That snapped the almost non-existent self control that Marcus had. He pulled out fully, causing Breana to whimper again at the loss. Marcus slammed back into her, immediately hitting her g-spot. "Oh Fuck, Marcus that's the spot!" Breana moaned. Marcus continued thrusting in and out of her, as fast as he humanely could, hitting her clit and g-spot simultaneously. Marcus could tell Breana was close, and he didn't want to come first, so he reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit. "Oh my gosh, Marcus I'm going to cum dam!" Breana yelled as she came around him. Her convulsing around Marcus felt amazing as she rode out her orgasm for the second time. Marcus panted. "Fuck, Breana I'm going to cum too." Marcus grunted as he came hard, his hot seed blasting inside her. Breana loved the feel of it and bucked her hips.

Minutes later, Marcus pulled out of Breana and laid beside her, pulling her close to him. "That was amazing. I love you." He told her. "I love you too hun." Breana said as she cuddled up against him, her chin resting on his shoulder. Marcus then pulled the covers up over them. "Goodnight babe." He said. "Goodnight." Breana muttered as she fell into a deep, hormone fueled sleep. Shortly after, Marcus did the same, kissing her forehead before he did so.

* * *

**So there's that. I'm keeping it as a one- shot for now, but I might continue it once some of my other stories are done or close to being done. Or before then even, it all depends. And this is 1,365 words without the Author's Note! Awesome! Well I hope you like it and please Read and Review. I love all of Readers/Fallen Angels. Have a good day/Night.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	2. Morning After

**I've decided to continue this, blah blah blah, I hope you like the chapter and please comment and vote. And yes, I am very sarcastic today.**

**Forbidden relationships, Enemy scientists, how can Marcus and Breana have their relationship if his dad is still one of Davenport's enemy scientists and not bent on stopping anytime soon? And when things take a turn for the worse, can love survive? For the love of each other, and the good of the world and scientist community. And does love really conquer all?**

**His Mistress. Marcus and Breana pairing and maybe more. Rated R for explicit sex scenes, swearing, light Bondage and BDSM, and Mature- ish content.**

* * *

Marcus' P.O.V.

I woke up with Breana still in my arms. I smiled at that fact and my grip on her tightened. "Marcus.." She muttered, her voice still very much asleep. "Morning Breana. Just go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I told her and she nodded sloppily. "Ok." She said softly, yawning as he eyelids fluttered closed again. My eyes couldn't help but wonder to Breana's body. Her perfect C cup breasts with dusty pink nipples, her thin torso, and the sheet covering her from waist down didn't really leave anything to the imagination. I went to her neck and I smelled her Vanilla scent before pulling away so she didn't wake up. I watched as her chest lifted up and down gracefully as she breathed. Every part of her was beautiful, inside and out. And her body, just, just she was so hot and sexy, it was unbelievable. Well it was believable. I just wanted to jump her. But she was asleep, so I couldn't. As I slid on my boxers and the jeans I was wearing last night from the pile of clothes on the floor, I smirked as I had the perfect plan.

I walked down to my dad's sort of lab after tossing on shoes. "Morning dad, what are you working on?" I asked. "Nothing, just some Lithium Ion handcuffs. When they're done, they should be able to withstand the strength of the bionics. And put a shirt on, will you kid?" He asked. "Oh, sounds interesting. Sorry dad, it's just hot upstairs and down here as well." I told him. '_Hot with Breana.'_ I sighed. _'Fuck. He's still bent on bringing down Davenport. And he pretty probably very much knows that Breana is Davenport's daughter.'_ I thought. I used to think like he did, but now, with Breana, I'm not even sure anymore. "Anyways, could you leave me alone so I could finish this? I'll get you back down here later." Dad told me. Actually he wasn't like my dad. He was too involved in his work to do anything fatherly, unlike Davenport from what I've heard. "Ok, ok, I'm leaving." I said turning away. Before I turned away, I could see dad giving me a death glare.

"Don't talk back to me!" He roared, slamming up from his desk and starting to run after me. "Mommy!" I squeaked as I ran out of the lab and upstairs again, back to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut. I've always wondered what really happened to my mom or if I even had one, if I was just a lab experiment creation. I locked the door and Breana sat up, rubbing her eyes. The sheet had slid down and her private parts were very much visible. I panted. She was hot but this wasn't the time for those thoughts.

"Breana!" I exclaimed. "Marcus! What's with all the shouting? Did something happen?" She asked, yawning. I nodded. "My... My dad, he got mad at me for nothing, and he still has something with your dad, I.. I don't want you to get hurt or anything by him." I explained, stuttering. Breana's jaw dropped. "So, uh what are we going to do?" She asked me. I could see she was trying to be calm, but she was getting scared and worried.

"Shit, you well need to go back home before he finds us together." I offered. Breana frowned and nodded. "But I want to stay with you. Last night was fun and I love you so much." She looked like she might start crying. If anyone found out about Adam, Bree, and Chase's, and Danny and Breana's bionics, or much less mine, we all could get sent away to the government. And I didn't want to be tested and experimented on, neither did any of us, well more than we already were with our bionics. I nodded. "I know, and I love you too, but if my dad catches you here, and remembers or realizes that you're Davenport's daughter, you'll be toast. I'll be toast, we'll all be toast. You should get dressed." I suggested. Breana nodded solemly. "How will I get out without him catching me?" She asked worriedly. "The balcony up here. You know how to climb trees right? Because then you get out safely, since jumping off balconies isn't exactly recommended." I told her. She nodded, scoffing. "Yes I can climb trees. I have Super Smarts duh." She laughed at her own little joke before continuing. "We're bionics so it's harder to hurt us then it is with well 'normal' humans. Though, anything could happen." Breana finished, getting up from the bed.

As I watched her get dressed, and she looked over at me, I could kinda feel myself getting uh.. excited. But this of course, wasn't the time for anything well, sex related. Breana needed to get out and I needed to hide from my dad. "Wait, what would happen if we both left now, instead of you staying here? My dad might not mind you living with us, and I know Tasha would understand and my mom would love you staying with us." Breana asked, explaining her question. I shook my head. "Too dangerous. My dad knows where you live somewhat and would come for me, evidently getting you, Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny and Mr. Davenport, plus maybe Leo, Tasha and your mom in the process. I couldn't risk that." I told her, grasping her hand. "Marcus, when can I see you again?" Breana asked, hugging me. I didn't exactly know the answer to that question of her. "I don't exactly know, soon hopefully, just as soon as my dad calms down." I said and I could feel water dripping on my back, meaning Breana was crying. "Ok." She muttered, trying to keep her voice in control with her crying in that moment.

I held Breana's hand and walked her to the balcony. There, I continued to hold her hand until she started climbing off the railing. "I love you." I said softly as our hands disconnected. I knew she could hear me because of her super hearing. I saw her mouth 'I love you too.' as she climbed down the tree and sprinted away into the falling rain.

* * *

**So uh, what do you guys think of this? I don't know how this came about really, well the plot and this chapter and shit, but I kinda like it. Maybe Marcus does have a heart after all, instead of just being cold blooded evil. Though I love him all the same. *insert longing sigh here*.**

**But yeah, I like how this turned out and I hope you guys like the chapter and have a good Day/Night, depending on where you are in this little world.**

**Xoxo, kisses, Breana**


	3. Longing

**So I'm back with what is the third chapter I guess then. I'm still not sure how the story will go, so we'll see.**

**Original Summaries:**

**(2) Forbidden relationships, Enemy scientists, how can Marcus and Breana have their relationship if his dad is still one of Davenport's enemy scientists and not bent on stopping anytime soon? And when things take a turn for the worse, can love survive? For the love of each other, and the good of the world and scientist community. And does love really conquer all?**

**(First chapter, which was originally a One- S-hot: Marcus and his girlfriend Breana decide to have some some fun when they're home alone. Fun, yeah, fun.**

**(1) Lab Rats Marcus/Breana(OC) One-Shot. Lemons, Sex, Romance and oh yeah, SMUTT. Marcus/OC, Het. Might be turned into a story later when I have more time.**

**Oh, and heads up, this chapter has description of female masturbation. Bondage will come in some later chapters. Toodles, on to the story.**

* * *

Breana's .P.O.V,

I sighed as I looked out the window. It's been a week since I saw Marcus, and I missed him terribly. It was Christmas break and his dad grounded him. Not even my older siblings, Adam, Bree and Chase, and twin brother, Danny could keep me occupied enough.

I love Marcus so much, and it didn't help that I wanted it and him. I gave up and went to my bedroom, locking the door. I reached into my dresser drawer, where I kept a few things hidden. I slid out my vibrator, also lube, and a T shirt I stole from Marcus. I picked up the shirt and smelled it, having still smelled like Marcus, his sweat and his cologne. A very intoxicating scent together. And I should know, having Super Senses.

I thought of Marcus, and everything we've done, and with that and the shirt smelling like him, I was very turned on. I slid a finger in myself, feeling the wetness. I shuddered as in my own wandering mind, I felt Marcus' hands. I slid in another finger and expertly thrusted them. I let out a moan as my g- spot was hit. "Marcus..." I breathed. I was well aware of the bedrooms next to mine, but I didn't care.

I slid in another finger, thrusting them faster as I got ready. I moaned louder as my g- spot was hit harder, and I pulled my hand back up, sticking my fingers in my mouth. I do taste good.

Smirking, I got the vibrator and turned it on, sticking it and the three fingers in me. "Marcus!" I shrieked out as I pumped the vibrator in and out, groaning. "Marcus... faster.. harder." I fantasized as I did it harder and faster myself, screaming in pleasure.

Suddenly, as I felt my climax approaching, I heard the window opening and someone climb in. I looked up in fright, not knowing who it was. I relaxed as I saw Marcus. I blushed hard and looked down, seeing and feeling the vibrator still in me, and I involuntarily let out another moan.

Marcus blushed as he looked me. "You couldn't wait for me?" He asked, smirking. I shook my head. "I missed you, and I want it!" I whined. "Did you just whine at me, Breana Destiny Davenport? I like it." Marcus told me, coming over to the bed.

I nodded and he slid the vibrator out of me as he slid his fingers in and took off his own shirt, kissing me. I moaned into the kiss and bit on his lip, leaving a definite mark. Marcus shoved his tongue into my mouth as he pumped his fingers into me and I moaned louder, being muffled by his lips on mine.

Marcus then reached up with his free hand, pinching and tweaking my nipples. I let out a shriek in pleasure as while he did that, my g- spot was also being hit by his fingers.

"You like that?" Marcus whispered in my ear, nipping my earlobe. I moaned loud, almost screaming like a whore in response. "Yes, Marcus, baby, god yes!" I screamed. "Good my little whore, now you're ready for me." I saw Marcus smirk widely and I moaned again. He pulled his finger from my body and I whined in response. I need to come so badly.

"You'll get your chance to come, I need mine first, you're mine." He kissed me again and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Marcus forcibly slid his cock in me, hitting my g- spot immediately. Marcus moaned as well as he started going a little faster, teasing me. "Marcus... harder.. please." I begged.

Marcus nodded as he kissed me again, thrusting into to me again. He went hard and fast and I moaned out of control groaning. Marcus reached his hands up to play with my nipples again and I screamed. He hit my g- spot again inside me and I could see him smirk as I was helpless underneath him.

Marcus flipped us over so I was riding him, and I screamed as my g- spot was hit hard. "Marcus... I'm close." I moaned out, bouncing up and down on his length. "Come on, come for me my little whore." Marcus moaned, throwing his head back. I knew he enjoyed this.

He hit my g- spot three more times and I felt myself convulse as I came around his dick. "Marcus!" I screamed in pleasure. He followed, screaming my names as I felt his come shoot inside me.

I laid back on Marcus' chest, panting. "I love you." I got out, yawning as I caught my breath. "I love you too, now let's sleep so we could be ready for round two later." Marcus smirked one last time as we both feel asleep, naked bodies intertwined.

* * *

**Ok, so yay! I updated this! And more Marcus/Breana smutt! Yay! But what the fuck my brain? Well, anyway I hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	4. Exploration

Breana stretched as she woke up in Marcus' arms, the exact same way they had fallen asleep, slick and sticky with dried sweat and cum. She bent down and kissed Marcus awake, rocking her hips against his. Marcus moaned as he woke up, kissing her back. She smirked and pulled away. "Morning Marcus." She quipped. "Good morning babe." He responded, kissing down her neck as he got down to her collarbone and bit down. Breana squeaked and let out a moan. "You know I love it when you do that..." She trailed off before kissing down Marcus' chest, starting to suck on his right nipple.

Marcus moaned a little louder. "Breana..." He breathed as she pinched his left nipple, tweaking and twisting it. Marcus groaned and also flinched, and Breana smirked, figuring he was sensitive there. She then switched sides, sucking on his left nipple while she pinched the right one. Marcus groaned again and pushed her onto his lap. Breana, sensing what he wanted, started humping him, grinding her body onto his cock. Marcus moaned loudly as he reached his hand down and played with her clit.

"Marcus... god..." Breana trailed off moaned, licking down Marcus' stomach and rubbing her hands on the base of his cock, gently squeezing it. Marcus groaned. "Suck." He commanded, bringing Breana into the right position. She obliged, licking his length from base to tip, tasting the sweet pre cum that leaked out. Breana then took it in her mouth, jerking Marcus off as well. "God, fuck... bitch." Marcus got out, running his hands through Breana's hair. She just pushed her mouth back on his cock further, rubbing her hands on his balls as Marcus began to thrust, deep throating him.

Breana let out a gag-moan, pulling back a little as she continued to suck Marcus off, bringing her right hand over and squeezing his butt. Marcus groaned, letting out a screaming moan, in the back of his mind glad he didn't hurt her. "Breana.. that feels so good..." He moaned, bucking his hips.

Breana sucked harder, using most, if not all of her strength. "Fucking God I'm gonna cum!" Marcus screeched, bucking his hips once more as he released his seed. Breana quickly swallowed his load, savoring the sweet taste before she pulled away, off of him.

Breana then kissed Marcus, shoving her tongue in his mouth as he was able to taste his own cum on her, smirking a little. Breana smirked back and pushed Marcus down on the bed, kissing him as much as she could while she sat on him, straddling him.

Marcus let out another moan and ran his arms down Breana's sides. Her chest, with her pefect breasts, and her small, thin hips. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away for air. "I love you too." Breana said as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly.

* * *

"Kids, breakfast!" Breana heard Tasha shout from downstairs. Marcus heard as well. "Shit!" Breana muttered, climbing off of Marcus and scrambling to grab some clothes. "Fuck. We could continue later though." Marcus told her, wrapping his arms around Breana after getting dressed.

Breana walked downstairs, and she was fine but once she smelled the eggs Tasha had cooked, she grimaced. For some reason, it made her feel sick. Breana then went quickly to the bathroom and threw up in toilet. Marcus rushed to her side and pulled her hair back from her face. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Breana nodded as she pulled up from the floor. "I'm ok, probably just ate something bad." She told Marcus as she went and brushed her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth. Super senses had their drawbacks. '_Bionics aren't supposed to get sick, right?'_ Breana thought to herself as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Davenport asked once he saw her, concerned for his youngest and only biological daughter. "I'm fine dad, just not very hungry." Breana answered, sitting on the couch. She had felt kinda... off-ish lately at random intervals, with the pain in her stomach that come and gone. It was probably just some sort of bug, that strangely bionics could catch.

Davenport nodded and went back to his breakfast, sipping his coffee. Breana sighed and turned on the the tv, not watching the news that was on but instead thinking. She tried to remember that last time her period came.

Breana shook her head of the thought and looked to Marcus next to her as after breakfast she heard her dad stay something. "Huh?" She asked oblivious, confused for one of the first few times in a while.

"Ugh," Chase groaned. "If she wasn't so focused on her boyfriend she could actually concentrate. No offense Marcus." He finished. Danny rolled his eyes. "What Chase said, but at least she doesn't ramble on about it like Bree here does." He added.

"Hey!" Bree cut in, obviously offended. "I give you that, but we do have to hear them fucking the shit out of each other like animals how many times weekly?" Chase retorted. Breana blushed at the comment and turned away, embarrassed.

Marcus looked at Breana, also embarrassed. He wondered about her getting sick, but he didn't worry about it since she told him she was fine.

"Hey! Kids, stop bickering!" Davenport burst in, having stood next to them. Everyone turned to him, especially Breana. "What I was saying was, we have a mission to go on." Davenport continued as he began to explain. "You need to stop another particle collider. Those idiot scientists keep building them, but so, you guys have done this before so you know what you're doing. Breana, I would like you stay here since you getting sick, and you should rest." Davenport finished.

"Ok, dad, I'll stay here with Marcus and Leo." Breana said. Davenport nodded. "Leo, keep an eye on those two." He said, starting to go down to the lab.

"Oh come on!" Leo defended. "She clearly can watched herself, ie the many sounds we've heard from her room, and he's clearly evil on a mission!" He exclaimed, annoyed at them all.

"Leo, Marcus is not evil, don't even try to pull that." Breana said, cuddling into Marcus. Marcus nodded, silently agreeing. He couldn'y say the same for his dad though.

"Mission for what? The FBI? Federal Boobie Inspection." Adam said out of nowhere, having known Breana wasn't related to him, and though not liking her that way, knowing she _was_ hot.

"Fuck no Adam, you idiot!" Leo shouted, giving up and going to his bedroom. Breana couldn't help but laugh at the two. "Idiots." She snickered.

"Yeah, but that was actually a good joke for once, coming from Adam." Marcus said, winking at Breana. Breana blushed more, a deep rose fuchsia pink.

"Whatever the hell goes on in this house." Tasha said before leaving for work. Chase and Danny just rolled their eyes and followed Davenport downstairs with Adam and Bree.

Once they were gone, Breana looked at Marcus, getting an idea as she felt better and wanted to distract herself. "Can we please continue what we were doing earlier?" She asked. "But you're sick." Marcus said, feeling her forehead. Almost surprising, she didn't have a fever.

"But I feel better now. Pretty pretty please, with whipped cream and sperm on top?" Breana pleaded, smirking as she used her personality and smarts to get what she wanted.

Marcus' face lit up and he smirked, picking Breana up bridal style. "Fine, I can't say no to you. And you did say please." He whispered seductively. He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Once in Breana's room, Marcus locked the door and set her on the bed. "I'm going to have my way with you. Understand?" He asked her, looking into her bright green eyes. Breana nodded, smirking a little as she wondered what he was thinking. "I understand, master." She answered.

"Good. The safe word will be 'platypus.' Now, undress yourself while I watch." Marcus commanded, smirking as he crossed his arms, watching the show.

Breana slid her shirt off of her head carefully, revealing a black bra with gray lace details. Marcus moaned un-audible as he watched, wanting all of her for himself again.

Breana then kicked off her black flats and slid down her skirt, revealing matching thong with garters keeping sheer stockings up. She took those off next and placed them in the basket near the dresser.

She unhooked her bra, revealing her perfect breasts and her rosie pink nipples to Marcus. Breana reached down to take off her thong, but Marcus stopped her.

"Leave that for me to take off." Marcus said, laying Breana on the bed. He bent down and took her thong off with his teeth, being both rough and gentle with her.

Breana moaned softly as Marcus slid his fingers over her wet center, feeling how wet he had made her. He then kissed her quickly and left the room, leaving her exposed and wanting more.

Marcus came back holding three ties. "Now, I'm going to bind your wrists for me." He told Breana, moving her arms above her head as he bound her wrists with one of the ties. She knew some of what he was doing and moaned again at the thought of him taking complete control over her body.

Marcus took the other two ties and tied Breana's wrists to the bedpost. He went back to her on the bed. "Now I want to hear you scream my name when you come, missy." He told her.

Breana nodded and laid her head back. "Yes Master." Marcus went to the other end of the bed and laid on his stomach in front of her. He slid four fingers in her at once, hitting her g- spot at the very lest. "Master.. Marcus..." Breana moaned, letting his name slip through.

Marcus smirked to himself as he went to her box of toys and pulled out a riding crop. He smacked Breana's ass with it. "Call me master until you come, little whore. Otherwise, more lashes with the riding crop." Marcus kissed her as she nodded and shoved her tongue in her mouth as she moaned.

Marcus smacked her ass with the crop one more time and went back down to her. He rubbed her clit in circles, making her cry out as he slid two fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out as he got her g- spot. "Master!" Breana moaned, hooking her legs on Marcus' shoulders.

Marcus smirked to himself as he moved his fingers away, kissing up her inner thigh before insert his tongue into her center hold as she cried out. "Master... please more." Marcus obliged and flicked his tongue in and out of her, hitting her g- spot each time.

"Master..." Breana moaned as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Marcus repeated his actions while bringing his fingers there and rubbing her clit as he used his other hand on her with his tongue.

"Marcus... Master... I'm going to fucking come! Marcus!" Breana screamed as she released her sweet nectar and Marcus licked her clean.

Marcus then reached up and kissed her. "Good girl, now, time for some more fun before I untie you." He told her nipping her ear. Seeing her tied up like that, and being in control of her was just... hot and amazing. All in good fun of course, not, and never to hurt her. Ever. She was his beauty, and more. Angelic like almost.

Breana nodded softly, moaning into the kiss. Marcus unexpectedly slammed his cock into her and she screamed, not expecting it. Her scream was still muffled by Marcus' lip on hers, and he moaned himself as he thrusted himself in and out of her, hard enough to mark the bed rock.

Marcus shoved his tongue in Breana's mouth, muffling another moan-turned-scream. from her as he hit her g- spot multiple times, making her climax again.

Marcus pulled away from the kiss briefly and shrieked in pleasure as Breana begun to dig her ankles into her back, her wrists still bound.

"Marcus! Master, I can't take it!" Breana screamed as she climaxed again. "Breana!" Marcus screamed her name as he came himself, biting deeply into her shoulder. He began to thrust slowly, wanting to make both their orgasms last.

Breana moaned one last time as she panted, coming down from the high. Marcus pulled out of her, panting as well, and laid back on the bed for a minute.

Marcus got his energy back and stood up. "I'm going to untie you now, understand? You can stop calling me master, but I have a few more things I want to do." He told her.

Breana nodded and smiled up at him. All her worries had gone by then, being with Marcus. Her one and only.

After Marcus untied her, he went back down and spread her legs apart. He smirked as he slid his tongue inside her again, tasting his cum mixed with hers, an indescribable thing that he secretly liked.

Breana let out another moan. "Marcus..." She breathed out. Marcus continued for a minute before sitting up next to her, and fondling her breasts. He hadn't given them any attention yet that time.

"Why'd you stop?" Breana asked curiously, whimpering at the loss. "This." Marcus said, squeezing her breasts. Breana moaned, and let out a squeak. Marcus saw milk.. lactate drip out of her breasts and licked at it, that never happening before but him liking it.

After Marcus latched himself onto her right breast and began to suck on it, making more milk come out. "Marcus baby." Breana moaned again as he did so, liking him doing that, while also thinking it albeit.. weird as to use that word.

Marcus stopped his ministration and looked at Breana. "Have you ever wanted it.. uh backwards?" He asked. Breana blushed, knowing what he meant. "Yeah, I've kinda wanted to try... uh anal." she stuttered, suddenly going un- confident, almost embarrassed for a second.

Marcus smiled at her. "You're cute when you're all flustered like that." He told her. She just blushed deeper in response as Marcus kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue in her mouth again and she moaned at the feel.

* * *

**Ok, here's this chapter. Extra long, and with plenty of Lemon-y smutt for you dirty minded peoples like me. And there is the use of bondage here nows. Mmm Lemons. Combustible Lemons.**

**Okays, and I have a question guess for you guys. Why did Breana puke after she smelled the eggs?**

**A. She's pregnant?**

**B. She's caught some kind of bionic virus.**

**or C. She has something that I have yet to think off.**

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter and have a good... uh morning since it's 4:29 am now.**

**Xoxo, Breana**


	5. We're What?

It was a few weeks later, from them, and Breana was still sick. She leaned over the toilet once more as she got violently sick, ejecting what little was in her stomach from her body. Marcus frowned and pulled her hair back from her face again, not liking seeing his angel like this.

"Are you sure you're alright? Should we take you to a doctor?" Marcus asked her, rubbing her back as she winced and heaved in pain. "We can't go to a doctor, remember, the bionics." Breana breathed out before puking again.

Marcus frowned deeper and pulled her hair from her face again. Breana threw up a third time and almost started crying in pain. "Get dad, please." She whimpered. Marcus nodded and picked her up as her body went limp, signaling she had passed out.

"Mr. Davenport!" Marcus yelled down the hallway, running downstairs. "Marcus! What happened to my baby girl?" Davenport asked frantically, looking worriedly at the scene before him.

"She's still really sick, and she passed out. I don't know what's wrong." Marcus said, with worry very evident in his voice.

"Get her down to the lab." Davenport said, walking- no running to the elevator. "What's wrong?" Danny asked as he came over, seeing the commotion.

"Breana passed out." Davenport squeaked. Danny gasped in horror and went into the elevator with them. She was his baby sister.

Once in the lab, Davenport led them to a second part, with a hospital bed. Marcus, not needing to be told, placed Breana on the bed and sat next to her, holding her left hand tightly.

Davenport began getting out medical supplies, an iv port and needles, a few syringes, and a few bottles of various medicines and painkillers, made specifically for the bionics.

Marcus looked up at Davenport with fear in his eyes, scared of what was wrong. "It's ok, I just need to get her an iv since she's probably dehydrated from the vomiting, and the other stuff depends on what exactly is wrong." Davenport assured, placing an iv port in Breana's right arm.

Marcus nodded and watched closely as Davenport did what he needed to do. Breana whimpered in more pain in her subconscious sleep, feeling everything.

A few minutes later, as Davenport attached an iv to the port, Breana woke up. "Owie. I still don't feel good." She whimpered. "Where am I?" Breana asked, looking down at her left hand and then to Marcus.

"You passed out honey, we need to find out what's wrong." Marcus explained. Breana nodded and looked up cautiously.

"I'm going to scan you ok." Davenport said before coming back with the portable scanner. Breana nodded and laid back, wanting the pain to go away.

Danny watched the whole thing, worried out of his mind for his baby sister, and also feeling the same pain with the twin telepathy him and Breana had.

Davenport furrowed his brows in though, pointing to the scanner. "Marcus, do you see those little dots?" He asked, intrigued.

Marcus nodded. "Is it bad?" He asked. "I... it seems she's pregnant." Davenport said, not sure how to answer the exact question. "Why is she sick then?" Marcus pressed, trying to process well, _this_.

"It seems like her super senses, and the pregnant thing. When did you have unprotected sex, well first, recently, whenever? And when did you fist sleep together?" Davenport asked them both.

"Dad!" Breana scolded. "Sorry. I could do an ultrasound to get an idea of how far along she is." Davenport told them both, putting the scanner away and bringing in a machine.

Davenport sighed. His daughter, his baby girl was pregnant. He put some kind of gel on Breana's stomach and then started the ultrasound.

"T-that's our baby or babies." Breana said, looking at the screen with tears in her eyes. Marcus nodded. "Yeah," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "It'll be ok. We made this." He told her, kissing her forehead.

Breana nodded and smiled up at him a little. "Yeah, we did." She murmured, leaning her head on Marcus' shoulder.

Davenport didn't know what to think at all. "It seems she's around seven weeks along." He told them both, wondering how it happened even though he knew.

Danny however, was angry at Marcus for even touching his baby sister. "Marcus! You did this, to my baby sister!" He shouted.

"Danny, Stop! It's both me and Marcus and I love him!" Breana shrieked from the bed.

Danny nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just, you know that you're my baby sister and I would do anything to protect you." He said, going and kissing Breana's forehead.

"I know, but you got to realize, we're going to grow up sometime, and you never know what's going to happen in the future." Breana told him, nuzzling into Marcus' neck.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. So I'm going to have a little niece or nephew running around?" He asked, looking at Breana's stomach, which was still flat.

Breana nodded. "Yeah. Or nieces and nephews, considering me and you are twins ourselves." She told Danny, smiling.

Danny smiled back and sighed. "So I guess this means we'll have more of a zoo." Breana nodded. "Yeah, a zoo. A cute little zoo." She agreed.

Marcus smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Our zoo." Breana smiled back but her face twisted into one of pain. Danny immediately grabbed a bucket and held it under her and she threw up once more.

"Mr. Davenport, is there anything you could do?" Marcus asked, frowning as he held Breana's hair back.

"I could try to figure out something to fix it, yes. I hate seeing her so sick." Davenport said and Marcus and Danny nodded in sync. It was kinda funny how something could bring the three men together, all protective of one girl.

* * *

**So there's this fifth chapter, and look, two updates in one day! Or couse, the next chapter, telling the rest of the family and then the dreaded calling Breana's mom, Davenport's ex.**

**Marcus' dad will find out too, so I'll leave you to wonder how that goes.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and have a good day, well night.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	6. Telling The Family

**Katara Melody Cullen made a good point- how old are they here? Well, if you factor how Marcus and Breana have been for over six months, I think that here, instead of my altered cannon with the ages (Adam- still 17, Bree- still 16, Chase and Marcus- still 15, Danny and Breana- 14, and Leo- 13), probably ages being this: Adam- 18, Bree- 17, Chase and Marcus- 16, Breana and Danny- 15, and Leo- 14.**

**And of course, and per spy protocol, Davenport does ****_not_**** kow about Marcus' dad being his rival, because that would, in the words of Marcus' dad persay, prevent the plans from working the best.**

**So there's the answer to that, now on to the story.**

* * *

Davenport sighed as he looked down at his work desk. He was trying to figure out a cure so Breana wasn't so sick. Marcus and Danny were still with her, in the other part of the lab.

Just in that moment, Adam, Bree, and Chase walked into the lab, Leo trailing behind them. "Hey Big D, what are you working on?" Leo asked nonchalantly, as he always did when coming down to the well basement.

Davenport swallowed a little, knowing he'd have to tell the other four 'siblings' the news. "Well, uh working on cure for a morning sickness." Davenport told the four.

Leo face twisted to a unknown expression. "Did you get _my_ mom pregnant?" He asked, trying to be protective _and_ intimidating.

"Well no Leo, that's a different discussion altogether. You see, well Breana's pregnant." Davenport explained as Leo looked disgusted. "That's just wrong."

"No Leo," Chase cut in. "You know it's Marcus' baby, you idiot!" He pushed Leo in the arm. "Eww, she's pregnant with Marcus' demon spawn." Leo cringed.

"Leo, really? Do you have to call it that? I can't wait to be an auntie!" Bree said excitedly. "I know Bree," Chase said, holding his ear. "But do you have to be so loud?!" He yelled.

"No yelling in the lab!" Davenport shouted at them. "The problem is, she's getting really sick, which her Super Senses are probably contributing to." He explained.

"Yeah, having Super Senses myself that's probably the case. And why she keep throwing up all the time." Chase remarked.

"Glad it's not me. Punching meteors apart is funner." Adam said with a idiot look. "And yay! I'm going to be an uncle!" He shouted happily. "And Leo, watch out so Breana doesn't kick your ass. Literally, not virtually like in Mental Chaos."

"Oh, please. Don't you get it! Marcus is evil!" Leo shouted, making a move to punch Adam in the gut. Adam placed his hand on Leo's head, blocking him. "Too short, Mr. Tiny McLittleStein."

Leo growled, giving up and going upstairs, out of Adam's grasp. Davenport sighed as he looked down. "I think it's done. I'm going to make pills too.'

Chase nods. "Are you sure it's going to work?" Davenport nodded. "Yeah, we have to try so he isn't so sick." He said, getting what he needed and then going to where Breana, Marcus and Danny were.

Breana looks up from leaning on Marcus as she saw Davenport. "Hey bud, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Sick. Super Sick." Breana answered, frowning. She gagged on invisible something and Marcus got the bucket for her and held it as she threw up.

"It hurts." Breana whimpered as she laid back after finishing. "I know it does, but this should fix it." Davenport said, getting a syringe and filling it with what he was working on.

"What is it?" Marcus asked. "It should fix it so she isn't so sick, is all." Davenport said, taking Breana's right arm and injecting the syringe.

Breana flinched at the needle and relaxed. "We need to call my mom and tell her." She said, looking at Davenport, and Adam, Bree and Chase, who had followed him in the room.

"Yeah, we do." Marcus said, wondering how that was going to go. "What about my dad?"

"I unfortunately do not the answer to the question." Breana said as Danny pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Here, use my phone since yours is upstairs."

Breana nodded and took the phone, scrolling through the contacts until she found the right one and pressed the button.

Davenport sighed. "Amy." Breana listened to the phone ring until it picked up. "Hello?"

Breana sighed. "Mommy? It's Breana." She was afraid of what her mom would say about all this.

"Oh, Hi honey. How are you and Danny doing?" Amy asked, having gotten divorced from Davenport a few years back.

Breana cracked a smile. "We're doing fine mom. But you know how me and Marcus are dating?" She asked. Amy nodded where she was, even though it couldn't be seen though the phone. "Yeah?"

Breana bit her lip. "Well, we've gotten pretty serious lately.. and..." She trailed off. "Oh honey, don't tell me you're pregnant."

Breana broke down and started crying. "Well, mom I am. I'm sorry, I know you expected better of me."

"Oh sweetie, it's ok, these things happen." Amy told her soothingly. "I'll be right over, there, and I have something to tell you guys."

Breana nodded. Davenport sighed, almost knowing what Amy wanted to tell them.

Once Amy arrived, Davenport led her downstairs to where everyone was. She then hugged Everyone, Breana and Marcus first.

"Mom, I missed you." Breana said. Amy nodded. "I missed you guys too." She told both Danny and Breana.

"So... what is it you need to tell us?" Breana asked curiously. Amy sighed and sat down on a stray chair. "Well, when your dad and I were in high school," She began, looking to Davenport.

Davenport gave Amy the signal to continue, not wanting or know how to explain it himself. "You see, we got serious, and I ended up pregnant myself. It ended up being tripletss, but my parents made us give them up for a adoption, and then I miscarried one."

Breana gasped and leaned on Marcus. "So I, we have an older brothers or sister out there? And then what about Danny and I?"

Amy sighed. "Yes, I didn't want to give them up but my parents made up, and later his parents tried to stop it but couldn't. I wish we could change the past, but it is done." She said, starting to cry.

Davenport immediately went over to comfort her. "So you see, this is almost history repeating. But they're you kids- or kid, and we won't force you to do anything, it's your decision."

Breana nodded and sighed. "Well, I think I want to keep it or them, they are our kids, and part of us."

Amy nodded. "Well, then I'm happy for you guys." She said, hugging Breana and Marcus once more. "Yeah, and the babies will be bionic too." Davenport cut it.

They talked for a while before Marcus got a text from his dad. "I need to leave, dad needs me back at home." He said, kissing Breana's forehead and hugging her. "Okay, but I'll miss you." She said.

Marcus nodded. "I'll see you guys later." He said as he left. Once home, he went to find he dad. He was in the lab there, of course.

"Dad? I'm home." Marcus said hesitatingly. His dad looked up and growled with Anger. "You impregnated that girl! That wasn't part of the plan at all!" He shouted.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I love her so much!" Marcus pleaded. His dad grabbed him by the shirt collar. "If you're not going to help, I'll just do this myself!" he growled.

"No, please don't hurt Angel." Marcus begged. "Oh please, she's just another of the Davenport creeps." He threw Marcus on the floor and walked upstairs.]

* * *

**Hey here's the sixth chapter now! And you see, Marcus' dad's reacted, and the rest of the Davenport clan's reaction. So hmm, we shall see what happens next now.**

**Anyway, I hope you like that chapter and have a good night.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	7. Unexpected Miseries

Marcus got a feeling of worry and stayed on the floor for some twenty minutes after his father threw him there. He knew of the plans, to capture the Davenports, yet he never liked them from the start. He just wanted to please his father.

But after he met Breana, he couldn't do anything to hurt her, he liked her too much to do so. He just put up the cameras as asked, and that was only so far he'd silently, never verbally ber willing to go with it, much though, he knew his dad wouldn't like it.

Marcus' dad made his way to the Davenport house quietly, where everyone was asleep. He knew where the lab down there was, so he entered the house and went there. He looked around, finding a second door that led to a hospital setup. Breana was right there, on the bed, almost out in the open.

He disconnected the wires from her and picked her up gently, 'praying' she or nobody else would wake up.

Breana whimpered in her sleep, sensing his touch, but somehow, she didn't wake up. Her dream was surprisingly vivid, with her and Marcus, and the baby but his dad not approving of them, which they had always knew.

Marcus' dad carefully took her to the truck. Only carefully as to not wake her, he didn't need to be carefully of anything else, not even the little baby he knew was in her stomach.

Once back home, he took Breana out of the truck and took her into the house. Marcus, who he decided to go upstairs, saw him and growled in anger, wanting to protect his mate and unborn child(ren) at all cost. "Don't you dare hurt my angel!" He wanted to lunge as his dad, but held back in fear of hurting Breana.

"Let her go silently and I won't do much to her."

Marcus began standing his ground. "She's my mate! And I know you won't your promise, you never have!"

"Your mate? Please, she's a Davenport, daughter of my one enemy. And what are you, a werewolf, as if those existed." He retorted, not being Marcus' actual father but having created him.

Marcus had the last straw and lunged his fist at him. He dodged the punch amazingly and ran down to the lab. He sat Breana on a stool and tied her hands behind her back and legs to the chair as she started crying beginning to wake up. "Marcus! Danny! Daddy! Please help me!" She struggled to try and get out of her bonds, but failed as more tears ran down her face.

"Don't even try to get free, it'll never work, you bitch. You made Marcus unable to complete the plans. He fell for you, and now look, a little baby is inside you." Breana looked at him with fear and bravery in her eyes. "Please, just don't hurt the baby, leave her alone. She did nothing to you. Don't you dare hurt my brother either, or any of my family, because it WILL come back and bite you in the ass. I'll make sure of that."

"Oh, please, you think you're so brave. You're weak, just like your mother and father." Breana growled in response. "I am not weak. And definitely not with having created a little being, new life. And you, will never know that feeling. No woman would ever love you, you're just a bastard. Marcus on the other hand, is not, and I love him just the same."

Marcus heard Breana's cried from upstairs and ran to the Davenport house, knocking on the door loudly. "Hey! I was trying to sleep!" Eddy shouted.

Davenport on the other hand, saw Marcus, with Danny trailing behind him down that stairs. "What's wrong, you look like you've just seen and gotten in a fight with a ghost." Davenport says, twisting the expression.

"It's my dad, he has Breana! I saw him come in with her. Not my Angel.." Marcus reports, starting to cry himself. "What?!" Danny growls. "Not my baby sister. I'm gonna rip him into bits and pieces, tear him a new one, and then kill him."

"We need a plan to rescue her before he does something bad..." Marcus trails off. Davenport and Danny nods. "Please, come in." Davenport says.

* * *

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Lever your thoughts in the comment/review box, and please, reviews ARE appreciated. Jus' saying. I like to know that I'm not writing for nothing.**

**But, besides the point, I hope you like this chapter and have a good... actually night.**

**Xoxo, Breana. **


	8. Rescued Mercy

From where we left off:

"It's my dad, he has Breana! I saw him come in with her. Not my Angel.." Marcus reports, starting to cry himself. "What?!" Danny growls. "Not my baby sister. I'm gonna rip him into bits and pieces, tear him a new one, and then kill him."

"We need a plan to rescue her before he does something bad..." Marcus trails off. Davenport and Danny nods. "Please, come in." Davenport says.

"What should we do exactly?" Davenport asked following, started to pace with worry an unnerved by this ordeal- an unsure of what Danny had said.

"We need to get there quickly, so we should leave now." Marcus tell them both. "What about the others?" Davenport asks.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Suddenly Chase come downstairs, having been woken up. "Marcus' dad captured Breana and we need to go save her." Davenport explains, frowning.

"Hah! I knew it, Marcus is evil!" Leo says, starting to do a victory dance, as he had followed the three- Adam, Bree and Chase, downstairs after Chase had woken up.

"No, Leo! I am not evil, only my dad is. So unless you want to just stand here like an idiot and wait for him to do something and hurt Breana, you need to save your sister!" Marcus shouted, yelling at Leo. "My mate..." He trailed off.

Adam pushed Leo and Bree kneed him in the shin. "Owie!" Leo yelped. Chase rolled his eyes. "Leo, we need to leave soon, so get your head in the game." He said as he rushed to the lab to change into his Mission Suit.

Adam, Bree and Danny rushed and followed him. Davenport looked at Leo. "Leo, I know you're Mission Specialist now, but this is something you can't really help with. Stay in the lab and watch the monitors with me. We need to make sure breana's vitals are sorta... okay for what this is like, and also hopefully monitoring if anything could happen with the baby- or babies."

Leo hastily nodded and ran downstairs too, Davenport sighing and followed him, more worried- very mush so, than usual.

Back at the Anderson lab, Marcus dad moved Breana from the chair to a lab table, and she whimpered in fear.

He tied her wrists and ankles to the table, and then went and rummaged into a cabinet. He grabbed vials of various substances, and needles with syringes.

Breana looked up at him in fear as he took one of the syringes and filled it with one of the vials. "If you're having a _baby_, _his_ baby no less, I could at least make _it_ apart of my plan, my plan top get rid of your dad being in my way, and to takeover the world doing so!" His voice boomed, seeming to get louder by the second.

"No! Anything but the baby! Not my babies!" Breana screeched in fear, her mind factoring the possibility of her having twins.

He drowned out her cries in his head, and injected the contents of the syringe into her neck. She yelped in pain, the needle hurting her, and also in more fear.

The anesthetic quickly took effect, and Breana was out quicker than a moth to a flame. He laughed menacingly, knowing he could definitely do what he wanted- and he wouldn't have to hear her cries in protest.

He then got several more syringes, and injected them into her- her neck, arms, and even her stomach. He had to make this work- he even blocked out the thoughts about this one experiment failing.

Turning his enemy's daughter into an experiment was a wonderful idea- and she could be a source for future more bionics, considering her as sorta factored- fertility.

Breana whimpered in her subconscious sleep, and she was afraid of anything else happening next here.

_Breana looked through the fog as best as she could, and next to her. Marcus was there with her. He stomach was getting bigger, around five months and the babies- two of them, were growing perfectly. Marcus was by her side and she loved him_

_Breana looked up at Marcus and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Bre, but I can't be with you anymore I have to leave you. When the time comes, tell the babies about their daddy for me. I am so sorry." And with that, he left, clamoring through the rest of the fog._

"No, no, Marcus please!" Breana cried out in her sleep, shouting loudly. Luckily most of the walls had been soundproof, so not much noise was heard.

Suddenly, a door was kicked down. Adam had done it, Bree, Chase, Danny and Marcus? with him.

Marcus' dad growled, as he knew they were there to stop his plan from happening or going further than is already had. "What the fuck are you guys doing here, I should have stopped your five when I had the chance. Even you, Marcus, my son."

"We're here to save my sister!" Danny shouted. "And my daughter!" Davenport shouted through the speaker communication device, causing Adam, Bree, Chase and Danny- especially Chase, to wince.

Marcus growled in anger at him. "I'm not your son, not after this. I never was, I was just a fucking experiment, created in a tube, and worst, as a way for you to get revenged on Donald Davenport, whatever the hell he did to you, and now, and before, you crossed the line. Making me SPY on them, to get more information, even though you already knew! To plan to capture them, and use them for your own 'good', or shall I say evil, un- good. And this, this is very well the last straw. You took my mate, my angel, MY Breana."

"She's not 'yours', she's just another Davenport." He retorted, rolling his eyes at his persistence. He was never not that much of a help anyways, not after he met her.

Danny had his last straw and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, while Bree ran in circles around him to make him dizzy, Danny being immune to it because he has Super Speed like her.

"This is for hurting my sister!" Danny shouted, sucker punching him and kicking him in no man's land- right where it hurts. He yelled in pain, trying not to let this enemy know that he was hurting him.

Chase grabbed a spare pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffed his wrists together, as him and Adam went to hold him down.

Marcus ran to find Breana, finding her right in the extra area, tied to the table. He quickly began working to untie her wrists, as Danny burst into the room. "Shit! Is she okay?!" He yelled, seeing her weakened body on the table.

"I don't know, but I hope so." Marcus said as him and Danny made quick work of uniting her ankles. Marcus gently took her in his arms, carrying her bridal style and leaning her on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and protectively, especially careful as to not hurt the baby.

Breana, having Super Senses and the drugs helping- woke up softly to Marcus' touch, having heard his words in her 'sleep.'

"Don't worry about me, just make sure the babies are ok." She whispered weakly before falling limp again. Marcus frowned deeply and carried her upstairs as Danny followed him.

Upstairs, his dad was being carted away by many police squad, and Davenport had arrived. After he finished talking to the police, telling him about Marcus' dad's wrongdoings- minus anything bionic related, but also the kidnapping, Davenport walked over to Marcus and Danny with Breana. "How is she?"

Marcus sighed at the question. "I know he did something to her. She woke up for a fraction of a second and said not to worry about her, but to make sure the babies are ok." He started crying, his tears falling over Breana's limp, but still breathing and heart beating body.

Breana starting whimpering in her sleep. "Where's daddy? I want daddy."

Marcus sighed again and handed Breana to Davenport. "She wants you, I'll drive you back home." There was a misplaced look in his eyes with the word home. With how his dad was growing up, and everything, especially with what happened right those few minutes, he couldn't really call his now old house a home.

"Marcus, you can stay with us now." Danny assured, rubbing Marcus' back. He tried to make the best of this, but inside, he was grpaping with his sister being alright, and he could feel every amount of her pain with the Twin Telepathy he had with her.

Marcus nodded, being silent as he followed Davenport out the door.

The drive home felt like it took forever. Mercy, it seemed, was making it's presence, and almost toying with them.

* * *

**So, I guess this could? count as a climax, but I'm not... sure of that. I don't even know what to say in this Author's Note at all for once.**

**So, anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and and have a good.. morning I guess, as it's 3:05 am here, standard Illinois Central time.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	9. Resurrect

**Katara Melody Cullen- a Prequel of How Marcus and Breana met and fell in love. Unthought of. Maybe in the future, but not now. No idea, plus... too many stories to work on. I WRITE WAY TOO MUCH! GAH!**

**AND I NEED TO STOP TALKING IN FUCKING CAPS!**

* * *

Marcus sighed as Davenport opened the door and he carried Breana in, bridal style, with her leaning on his shoulder like always.

"Bring her down to the lab. But I guess you already knew that." Davenport instructed. Marcus could hear the sad tone in his voice, especially knowing that Breana was his biological daughter. And Marcus' mate.

Marcus went to elevator to the lab, and kissed Breana's forehead. She winced softly, and he knew she was in pain. Danny and Davenport were standing next to him. Danny was an ashen sickly pale, out of the ordinary.

Adam, Bree and Leo stayed upstairs, and Chase would be coming down in a second.

"Do you think... Can you help her?" Marcus asked weakly, not wanting to think of 'save' as in that she might be dying in his arms, as he laid her on the hospital bed, the same one she had been on earlier on the day.

"I-I think I could, I have to find out what _drugs _he used on her, and then I could help more, but for now, the basics." Davenport said, putting IVs in Breana once again, as he hooked a heart and pulse monitor to her wrist, and put monitors on her stomach for the babies.

A soft puttering could be heard, and Davenport realized. "That's the baby- no babies heartbeat." He said, as tears ran down his face. Sad and Happy at the same time. He was going to be a grandfather.

Marcus started crying, and ran his fingers through Breana's hair and held her left hand as he placed his right one on her stomach.

Danny just stood speechless, his skin still pale. All of a sudden, he just fainted.

Davenport looked over and skillfully was able to pick Danny up, laying him not next to Breana, but on another chair next to Breana.

In his little sleep, Danny reached his hand out and felt for Breana, finding her left hand and grabbing it.

Davenport watched, knowing of the twin thing, before getting back to the task at hand. "I need to taker blood from her." He said quickly grabbing a syringe and three tubes.

Marcus nodded as Davenport put the syringe in her arms, and took the blood he needed. Davenport then went back to the main lab.

All that could be done now was to wait, patiently.

Marcus wrapped his arms around Breana, hoping and praying she was ok. He didn't know whta to think, being a father was very real now, having heard the heartbeats of the two babies. His unborn children, with his mate.

Chase came down to the lab and came in and just looked at them, not having anything to say, After a moment, he took a s pot next to Danny.

Adam, Bree and Leo came down as well and brought extra chairs in as they took their spots.

Tasha soon came down upon getting home from the late shift, and she looked at Davenport, who explained it all to her, none of the kids wanting to tell her what happened. She started crying and Davenport held her and Amy, sitting with them in his lap.

A long while later, Breana stirred in her sleep more. "Marcus..." She whispered. Marcus looked at her as she tried to sit up, but feel back on the bed. "Breana, Angel."

Breana opened her eyes and looked into his, bright green meeting deep brown. "I love you." Was the first ting she said. "Are the babies okay?" He voice went quieter, almost as if something had changed, and she was afraid.

Marcus just smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, but not tight enough to hurt her or the babies. "I love you too. The babies are okay. Your dad, we were able to hear the heartbeats."

Breana smiled at Marcus and kissed him as he kissed back. She focused her ears, what she could, and there it was. Her babies' heartbeats. With her mate, one and only, Marcus.


	10. Unbreakable Bonds

_A Few Days later:_

Breana had been allowed to leave the hospital part of the lab the day before, and she was on the couch, cuddled up with Marcus. At about eight weeks pregnant, her stomach was just barely noticeable if you knew about the babies. Marcus smiled at her, his hand resting on her stomach.

"Marcus, what genders do you want the babies to be?" Breana asked. Marcus smiles more, kissing the top of her head. "I want a boy. But I also want a girl. She'd be adorable, looking like your beautiful self, and I'd protect her from boys or anything that tried to hurt her." He answered, wrapping his arms around her tighter, but not tight enough to hurt the babies.

"I want a girl too." Breana smiled at him. "We should start thinking about names, after all it'll be less than eight months until they're born." Marcus though for a moment. "Well, I like the names Alexander and Jackson for boys, and Isac. I also like Daniel, after your brother."

"I like those names too." Breana said. "And for girls there's Adrian, Isabelle, Jesse, and Danica. And also Silvia, Scarlet, and Amy for my mom.." Marcus nodded in agreement. "Silvia was my mom's names. I don't remember what happened to her, she may have left because of dad or he could have made her leave." He frowned.

"It's ok, you have me, and my mom and dad, Adam, Bree, and Chase and Danny, all of us." Breana kissed his cheek. Marcus smiled at her, saying nothing else as he kissed her, running his hands down her stomach.

Breana kissed back passionately, settling on top of Marcus on the couch. Marcus wrapped his arms around her, finding them to fit perfectly like they has always had been, as he gently slid his tongue in her mouth.

Marcus pulled away from the kiss and nipped at the delicate skin on Breana's neck, on her pulse point, over a bruise he had previously left on her in that exact spot. Breana moaned softly as she ran her hands down Marcus' chest, going to take his shirt off.

Marcus picked Breana up and carried her to her bed bridal style. He gently set her down once upstairs, and kisses her again as he took off her shirt, her doing the same to him.

Marcus took off Breana's bra and gently rubbed her tender breasts, her letting out a soft moan as he did so. As they tore each other's clothes off, Breana couldn't take it anymore. "Marcus, take me." She moaned and whimpered in pleasure as Marcus slid his fingers in and out of her, speed increasing.

Marcus smiled at her, pulling his fingers out before lining himself up with her entrance. He pushed into her slowly, increasing his speed as he did so, Breana crying out in pleasure as he hit all the right spots.

Marcus continued going, going even faster as him and Breana reached their climaxes, screaming and moaning each other's names. Marcus panted as he pulled out of her, laying next to her as she cuddled close to him.

"I love you." Breana told him, laying her head on Marcus' chest. "I love you too, and I love our kiddos." Marcus said, placing his hand on her stomach as he covered them both up with a blanket.

_Two Weeks later- 10th week of Pregnancy:_

Breana smiled as she woke up next to Marcus. Her stomach was more defined now as the babies were growing and Marcus' hand was pressed against it, cradling her little bump as he held her in his arms. "Good morning Marcus."

"Good morning babes. And good morning to you guys too." Marcus said, rubbing her stomach with his hands. Breana smiled. Even though she knew the babies weren't developed enough to hear him yet, it was still so adorable.

"You do know they can't hear you yet, right?" Breana giggled. "I know, but they're ours, and I love them and you." Marcus kissed her forehead as they got out of bed.

"I love you too." Breana follows Marcus out of bed and went to get dressed. "Marcus, my clothes are starting to not fit. We're going to need to go shopping." She pointed out. Marcus smiled and tossed her one of his shirts. "Thanks." Breana said as she put it on. "No problem."

Once downstairs, Marcus having helped, making sure she didn't trip or anything, as she was known to be a klutz at times and he didn't want anything to happen to her or the babies.

"Morning, Marcus, baby girl." Davenport told them both. Tasha was just finishing up pancakes for breakfast. "Good morning dad." Breana smiled. "Good morning Mr. Davenport." Marcus says.

Leo had an unknown look on his face, he still didn't like the idea of Marcus living there, even if he did save one of his step- sisters. "I have a few things to tell you two." Davenport said.

"What is it, did the _drugs_ Marcus' dad used on me affect the babies?" Breana shuddered and winced, hating to remember that. "No, of course not, with monitoring that, I haven't found anything wrong. I just wanted to say that I'm going to need to continue to monitor you though, because of your powers, and how yours and Marcus' powers with the babies, as they will most likely have bionics." Davenport tells them both.

"Oh." Breana says and Davenport nods. "I want to do another ultrasound, so how about we go downstairs before breakfast?" He asks. "Sounds fine to me." Breana says as Davenport leads her and Marcus to the lab.

Once in the lab, Breana sits in the one chair, he dad's lab chair. Marcus smiled and stood next to her. Davenport brought the ultra machine in and Breana lifted up her shirt, technically Marcus' shirt and Davenport put the gel on her stomach and started the ultrasound.

As Davenport did the ultrasound, he smiled. "There's the babies. "They're getting bigger, and nothing's wrong. Around 16-25 weeks you should start to feel them kick, maybe sooner because of your Super Senses. And if you wish, sometime around the second trimester we should be able to find out the genders."

"What about the powers?" Breana asks. "It depends, we may be able to see somewhat the powers they'll have while you're pregnant, or we may have to wait until they're born. But, I do remember when Amy was pregnant with you and Danny, we could kinda tell about his Speed and your Smarts and Super Senses, and then Eddy confirmed it." Davenport explained.

Marcus nodded. "Is there anything else?" He asked. Davenport thought for a minute. "I don't think so everything is normal, and I can't see any complications."

"That's great!" Marcus said, wrapping his arms around Breana. Breana smiled. ""Can we get some breakfast now? I'm starving." Marcus smiled. "Me too, so yep." He said and led her upstairs.

* * *

**Ok, I think that's it for this chapter. Any thoughts? More names suggestions? I kinda already know what the gender/s are going to be, but any imput on that? And what about the last few chapters, like with Marcus' dad?**

**I love all of you readers/Fallen Angels and have a good well, morning, as it's 1:52 am here.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


End file.
